


That One Time with Pansy Didn’t Count (They Both Agreed)

by DoubleApple



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drinking, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Swearing, and all in draco's head, it's all gentle though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple
Summary: Draco never thought Harry’s first time would be with him.





	That One Time with Pansy Didn’t Count (They Both Agreed)

**Author's Note:**

> February's prompt: "first times." Words: 218. Thanks to the amazing discord people who make this happen every month.
> 
> All characters property of Scholastic and J.K. Rowling.

Fuck. _Fuck._

Draco never thought Harry’s first time would be with him. 

Harry was _supposed_ to have slept with the Girl W— with Ginerva Weasley. Many times. They should have had buckets of angelic, pristine, somehow-virginal heterosexual sex with all the trimmings, including hand jobs and blow jobs. But no, Harry claimed no jobs of any kind had been given or received. And it made sense when Harry said that there had been a war on, so they’d had other things on their minds, and mostly they’d just talked and slept with their heads on the same pillow — okay, that made Draco snarl with jealousy — and snogged — fine, so did that — and also Harry’d been gay but hadn’t realised yet and maybe that was part of it too, so. 

Draco paced his room and considered knocking his head against a bedpost. Harry could be Draco’s first everything, that was brilliant, but no way could _Draco_ give _Harry_ his first blowie, absolutely not— 

“Hey.” And here was Harry, up from the eighth-years’ common room, smiling his perfect crooked smile, warm and hazy from the liquor and the party. 

Draco swallowed, collected his courage, and Vanished his own clothes in one go. 

“I got here before you, Potter. And that means I get to go first.”


End file.
